Ninjago The Death Games episode 1 The Invite
by Shinyjaya16
Summary: Ever since Wu's stuck in time and the fact Garmadon is dead, the ninja started out to be so fine but not for Lloyd. A evil villain wanted some special power so it send an arrow with a note to lure this person with special power to a tournament called THE DEATH GAMES! This is after season 7!


**Hey this is Shinyjaya16 and this is the first part of episode 1 of the invite of the series: The Death Games! New characters are going to be in episode 2 'Entrance to Death' and yeah a new vilian will be in this series! But yeah I got a question to tell you. Here's the question**

 **What is your favorite Ninjago season?**

 **Mine is Skybound because I support Jay and Nya and the fact Jay is finally having a season! Nadakhan was a good villian for Jay and my most favorite episode is 'The Last Resort'. Enjoy this story's series first episode The invite!**

Chapter 1

Life is Different without them

Misako's POV

It was a peaceful day and ever since Wu is stuck in time and Garmadon is dead, I have to looked out of the ninja. I was walking to the training room and I saw Kai fighting against Jay and they were using their weapons: nunchucks and a sword. Nya was on the steps of the small stairs of the training room and she was recording the fight of her older brother and boyfriend. Kai grabbed his sword and swing it at Jay but Jay duck and hit Kai's hair with his nunchucks by accident. "Jay! You ruined my hair, now I looked like Cole and you at the same time" Kai whined and Jay laughed. Kai's hair was like a little of Jay's and more like Cole's but I guess he does cared about his hair more than Skylar. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Jay said. Kai growled and he grabbed his mirror out of his pocket. "It's a bad thing, Jay!" Kai said and he looked at his mirror. "It's okay, beautiful hair, that idiot will pay for his own good" Kai said to his mirror and he grabbed a gel jar for his hair and he end up fixing it making Jay and Nya laughed.

Kai put away from his hair stuff in his pocket and he grabbed his sword and threw it at Jay's shoulder. Jay groaned and Kai went up to him. "Don't do that again, Walker, or I won't let you date my sister again" Kai said. Jay gulped and Nya snickered quietly. "Alright, fine, sorry, Kai, but ow!" Jay said and he put his right hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, that, let me take you to the infrimary so Zane can help you with the medication" Kai said and he take out the sword out of Jay's shoulder making Jay groaned loud and he fell on the floor. Nya laughed and went up to them. "My pathetic brother 'accidentally' hurt my one and only boyfriend with his sword, oh god! Hilarious!" Nya said and Kai rolled his eyes. "Nya, it would be pretty nice of you if you help me take Jay to the infirmary" Kai said and Nya rolled her eyes. "Fine, but let me carry Jay's right arm while you take the left arm of his" Nya said and she put Kai's phone in her pocket. Nya and Kai take Jay to the infirmary and I smiled. Jay, Kai, and Nya must be doing fine since Wu is stuck in time.

I left the training room and head to the kitchen. Seliel and Iris were cutting fruits while Cole is cooking for lunch. Iris went to the pot and sniffed it and groaned. "Eww! Cole, what are you cooking?" Iris said. "Oh since you're asking me, it is Fish O Full" Cole answered and he smiled. "What is Fish O Full?" Seliel said and Cole crossed his arms and grinned. "Fish O Full is raw fish with salt and many potatoes, cucumbers, and carrots and it is very tasty" Cole explained and Seliel and iris groaned. i give them a glare and they sighed. "Mmm, yummy, can't wait to eat it" iris said and Cole went to grabbed some carrots. "Hey, aren't those carrots expired from 4 weeks, why are you using them?" Seliel said. "Yeah, those carrots are expired so i decided maybe it's still good after those 4 weeks and I'm using them for the flavor of Fish O full" Cole repiled and he chopped the carrots with a knife. iris and Seliel made disgusted faces and they went back cutting the fruits. Cole, Seliel. and iris decided to cook every day and they're doing fine like Kai, Jay, and Nya are. I smiled and walked to the living room.

Pixal and Skylar were on the couch and they were talking about something. "So you said that Lloyd told Cole about Kai acting weird around me because I accidentally spill milk on his hair on New Years Eve instead of a New Years Kiss, right?" Skylar said. "Yeah, but then Cole accidentally give the New Years kiss to Nya instead of Seliel but Jay and Seliel are pretty mad so both of them kiss instead" Pixal said. "Jay? Seliel? Both of them kissed! Not that in a mean way but them kissing? Jay and Seliel hated each other for a long time like how I am with that idiot, Jay since he's annoying and stupid at the same time" Skylar said. "Yeah, Yeah, but wait, Jay said that Kai is been acting more weird because he is doing a surprise for you!" Pixal said and she gasped. "A surprise for me? But wait, it's not some sort of prank, right?" Skylar said. "It's not a prank but I can't tell you the surprise yet because I promise the others that I won't tell you the surprise only that Kai is doing a surprise for you" Pixal said and Skylar grabbed her phone off the coffee table. "What are you doing on my phone, Sky?" Pixal said and Skylar grinned at her phone. "Oh, nothing, just going to text Zane that his abs are plain good and the fact you want to see him shirtless again" Skylar answered but Pixal use her telekinesis to take her phone off Skylar's hands and her phone safely land on the coffee table. "Pix, i was just kidding about it, but I realized that I accidentally press send to that text to him already, heh, heh" Skylar said and Pixal blushed crazy. "Oh no, Sky! Why would you do that to me! Now Zane's just saying 'ok' and going to be shirtless!" Pixal said and she walked away from Skylar. "Pix! I'm sorry" Skylar said and I sat next to her. "Sky, Pixal's a shy girl and why would you embarrassed her to Zane?" I said.

"Misako, I didn't meant to do that but i wanted to know what Kai's surprising me, that's all" Skylar said. "Skylar, when someone is planning a surprise for you, you have to be patient on what it is" I said and Skylar smiled and she looked at Pixal's phone. "I'm going to delete that message before Zane end up reading it and be shirtless for Pix" Skylar said and grabbed Pixal's phone. I laughed and Skylar quickly delete the message but Zane end up replying back 'I will do it' and Skylar and I gasped. "I'm a terrible friend to Pixal, Misako, now Zane will be shirtless to her and the fact I cause this to know what's the surprise of what Kai's planning for me" Skylar said and I put my arm around Skylar. "It's alright Skylar, but I'm looking for Lloyd, have you seen him?" I said. "Lloyd's in his room alone, Kai and Cole tried bugging him to get out but he doesn't want to" Skylar said. I got up and sighed. "Lloyd's just miserable but thanks for letting me know" I said and walked to Lloyd's room.

On my way, Zane was shirtless making Pixal shrieked so loud, Jay's shoulder have to be wrapped by bandages and Jay walked with Nya talking making Kai nosy to know what they're talking about, and Iris and Seliel were carrying cans of fish to Cole. I was in front of Lloyd's bedroom door and sighed. I knocked on the door and Lloyd opened the door. "Mom!" Lloyd said and he hugged me. "Lloyd, I want to talk to you alone but I want you to know if you want to go with me to your father's tomb at sunset" I said and Lloyd let go of the hug. "Yeah, since I want to talk to you ever since Wu is stuck in time" Lloyd said and I smiled. "Hey, let's go right now instead of sunset, mom" Lloyd said and we went to the front door of the temple. We lived in the temple of Airjitzu for 5 months ever since Wu is stuck in time.

Lloyd and I left the temple and I looked at the sky. "Lloyd, I was wondering if I'm doing a good job of you know looking out for you and your team" I said and Lloyd sighed. "Mom, you're doing a good job of looking out of us but you need to maybe not help us with any problems we might have to deal with in the future" Lloyd said. "What do you mean, Lloyd?" I said. "I mean we all have been through secrets, drama, and dangerous battles, but I hated the fact everyone have to be part of it and end up getting hurt like Wu and dad, both of them are gone and you're the only one to looked out for us. What if you get hurt by someone we can't defeat?" Lloyd said. "Lloyd, I won't get hurt by a villain or anyone, I promise" I said. Lloyd sighed and he and I walked for 34 minutes to get to the tomb of Garmadon.

We're at the tomb of Garmadon and Lloyd went up to it and sighed. "I wish dad won't sacrifice his life against Chen and the anacondrai" Lloyd said. "Lloyd, don't wish that!" I yelled at him. "Why, mom?" Lloyd said. "If you wished it, it will affect the future and time which can cause a new world" I said and Lloyd sighed. "I miss dad and uncle Wu, mom, and I want to spend more time with them" Lloyd said and he started to cry. I went up to him and I end up hugging him and he continued crying. "Lloyd, don't worry, you still have me around and if I got hurt or end up dead, I want you to be the older being around your team as sensei" I said and he stopped crying. "Sensei?" Lloyd said and he let go of the hug. "Yes, Lloyd, a sensei, so you can looked out your team" I said. "But if you are dead, then how can I remember you?" Lloyd said. "This" I said and I took out a stone chinese taoism necklace. "A chinese taoism necklace? The one dad give you on your first date with him" Lloyd said. "Yes, Lloyd, it is and if I died, you can remember me by wearing this necklace" I said and he and I hugged again. "Thank you, mom" Lloyd said. "Do you want to say a few words to your dad?" I asked Lloyd. Lloyd looked at Garmadon and sighed.

"Dad, I promised that I can be sensei for the team and protect the team for you, the team, Wu, and all of Ninjago" Lloyd said and I smiled. i give Lloyd the chinese taoism and he put it on around his neck. We left the tomb of Garmadon and went back to the temple. When we walked in, the ninja were at the living room watching a marathon of Lab Rats. "Hey, did I mention I like Adam and Leo?!" Jay said and Seliel and Skylar rolled their eyes."SHUT UP, JAY!" both girls yelled at the brunette. "My favorite is Bree for many reasons" Nya said making Jay blushed. Kai rolled his eyes until Cole started to talk. "Kai, you know, you act like Donald Davenport" Cole said and everyone laughed. "Well Dirtclod, you act like Douglas" Kai said and everyone laughed. Cole and Kai continued their childish talk and the team laughed. "i believe I'm Chase since I'm the smartest man alive" Zane said and the team continued laughing.

Lloyd and I decided to join their fun and we continued talking about the show. Let's say the team is alright without Wu and Garmadon.

Seliel and Iris are like opposites. Iris enjoy happiness while Seliel enjoys alone time.

Pixal and Skylar both are like sisters. Both can argue and have fun at the same time.

Jay and Kai are trying to train without hurting each other again.

Cole is in charge of cooking every day and Nya is recording anything with Kai's phone.

Zane is always comforting the ninja and take care of them in the infirmary and Lloyd's been missing Garmadon and Wu but learned that he will be sensei for the team. I was so glad that I give Lloyd the taosim necklace so when I died, he can remember me that way. I walked to my room and looked at a picture of the Garmadon family. The father of Garmadon and Wu is Tyson and he held the golden power. Tyson died on the day I gave birth to Lloyd and Tyson wanted Lloyd to have the golden powers of his but Garmadon refused to so instead of giving it to Lloyd, it went to Wu. I always prayed that Lloyd will have his golden powers so I communicate to Tyson in my mind.

 _Misako what do you want from me~ Tyson said to me. Tyson, I wanted my son to have his golden powers back~ I said to Tyson. I'm sorry, Misako, I can't give your son his golden powers back, it's too dangerous for that boy to handle~ Tyson said back to me. Tyson! Lloyd can handle it and he is brave enough to handle that kind of power~ I said to Tyson. I will think about it, Misako~ Tyson said and he disappeared in thin air. Thank you, Tyson~ I said and I opened my eyes._

Thank you Tyson, I thought and I looked at the Overlord's picture. The Overlord have tried to steal the golden powers away from Lloyd for a long time. He wanted to use that kind of power to destroy Ninjago. i was wondering if the Overlord does come back


End file.
